


If It's You

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Encouraging Dean, Explicit Consent, French Kissing, Fuck Or Die, Gentle Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mild D/S undertones, Moaning, Motel room, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Sigils, Top Dean Winchester, Touchy-Feely, Trust Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam needs to have sex with someone right now, or the sigils on him will kill him. Dean tries to find somebody for him on short notice, but it turns out Sam wants him to do it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 383





	If It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



Dean nervously shuts the motel room door before turning back around. Sam is right where he was when his brother left — sitting on the bed, covered in glowing green-gold sigils and shivering. 

“Did you, uh, did you find anybody?” Sam asks awkwardly, looking up at Dean as he steps over to the bed. He can tell from the look in his brother’s green eyes that he didn’t find anybody he approves of, at the very least. 

“There’s a guy at the bar who said he’d do it,” he admits, sitting down beside Sam on the bed. His brows furrow in a troubled way, and he keeps his gaze on the carpet in front of him. “I don’t… I’m not sure I can let him do that to you, Sammy.” 

Sam does his best to muster up a smile, but it’s hard. He doesn’t want to do this with some random person. He’s never been with a guy before, and he doesn’t want to try that with somebody he doesn’t trust, either.

“It’s just sex, right? It’s like… Like a frat party,” he jokes weakly. His smile fades when Dean meets his eyes, though, and they both stare at each other for a moment. Sam never went to that kind of frat party at Stanford, and they both know it.

“If you don’t do it soon, you’re gonna die,” Dean says grimly. “So we’ve got no choice but to trust this dude, right? To let him… Let him…” He gestures to Sam, unable to quite make himself say it. Sam’s a little scared of this whole thing. He doesn’t want to do it without Dean there, but what random stranger is gonna agree to fuck him with his brother in the room?

The sigils are stinging worse now, urgent. Sam’s pretty sure they don’t even have an hour before the consequences kick in for inaction. He shivers a little harder, and Dean moves a hand over to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Sam. I was the one who should’ve been hit by this, if I’d just been a little faster,” he begins, pain in his eyes. Sam shakes his head, patting the hand on his shoulder.

“H-hey, it’s okay. There’s worse things than having to have sex,” he points out to Dean, glancing at the door. In theory. Biting his lip, he glances back to Dean as an idea occurs to him. “What if we don’t find anybody else?”

“I’m not gonna sit here and watch you die,” Dean says firmly, frowning at the very suggestion. But that’s not what Sam’s suggesting, exactly.

He looks Dean in the eyes and searches his expression for a moment, then focuses on the floor, swallowing hard.

“I-I meant maybe you should do it, Dean.”

There, he said it. He can’t look at Dean to see what he thinks of that. It makes sense, though — they trust each other, Dean is experienced with sleeping with men, and Sam knows he won’t do anything weird or crazy. Unless having sex with your little brother counts. They’ve both done much worse before, though…

Sam can practically feel Dean’s stare burning into the side of his head. The hand on his shoulder is gripping a little tighter than before out of instinct.

“Sammy…” Dean breathes, and Sam finally looks up at him, guilty and hopeful at once. 

“Please,” he whispers. “I-I trust you. It’s okay if it’s you.”

He can see the emotion in Dean’s eyes as he glances over at the door, then back to Sam. After a moment he stands up, slipping his hand from his brother’s grasp, and heads across the room. 

The sigils are burning, and Sam’s shaking worse now. What if Dean just walks out? What if even suggesting this disgusts him?

Dean doesn’t leave, though. Instead he clicks the deadbolt lock on the motel door into place. 

Turning back to Sam, he keeps his distance as he asks, “You sure about this? We can’t take this kind of thing back.”

“I don’t want to die, Dean,” Sam tells him. The sigils throb a little, and he gasps, pressing a hand over the big one on his chest. “But it’s not just that. I’ve never done this before. W-with another guy, this’s my first time. Please… I know it’s wrong, but I-I want it to be you.”

Dean moves closer again, sitting beside him and rubbing gentle circles on his back. He waits until Sam meets his eyes before leaning in, resting their foreheads against each other.

“I’ll do it, then. I’d do anything for you, Sammy,” he assures Sam. Sam winces again, the magic squeezing at his chest like a vice. Dean sits back, looking at him in concern. “Let’s get you undressed, okay?” he says gently.

Sam nods wordlessly, watching as Dean starts to unbutton his shirt. This is really happening, isn’t it? His brother is going to have sex with him. He’s surprised at himself, because he’s not just okay with it — he wants it. He wants to do it. 

“I trust you,” Sam tells him again as Dean slides the shirt down off of his bare arms. He’s rewarded with a soft kiss against his shoulder. Dean’s lips are criminally plush, even as tentative as he is with the gesture. Sam tugs his shirt down further, encouraging, “Don’t stop.” 

Dean trails gentle kisses along his shoulder and up against the side of his neck as he slips Sam’s shirt off the rest of the way. Sam moves to wrap both arms loosely around his waist, and makes a soft needy sound when Dean’s lips find his neck. 

“Oh… Dean,” Sam sighs pleasantly, shivering. Dean cradles the back of his neck with one hand and tilts his head, kissing harder and harder against Sam’s neck and throat. It’s building such urgent twinges of arousal down toward Sam’s cock that he’s almost ashamed of himself. He wants Dean so badly, now that he’s let himself think about it. He wants Dean to want him, too.

“Lay back, Sammy,” Dean purrs against his skin, moving to help him. Sam lays on his back, watching in almost a daze as Dean unbuckles his belt and helps him pull down his jeans. When Sam looks down at himself, he can see that his cock is standing up toward his belly. He shivers, thinking how he must look to Dean right now — thinking how glad he is that it’s Dean palming his cock, and not some stranger he’s just met. 

“Ahh…” Sam gasps at the calloused fingers slowly stroking him. He looks up at Dean as his brother leans over him, bracing a hand on his shoulder and gripping his cock tight in the other. Sam bites his lip, panting as his brother starts to jerk him off, letting his hips buck up from the bed into Dean’s hand. He can see the hard shape of Dean’s cock straining at his jeans, and feels selfish for taking all of this without giving anything back. 

Dean stops before Sam can come, leaving him throbbing and near the edge. He sits back and lets his brother lay there panting while he pulls off his own jeans and T-shirt. The boxer shorts beneath Dean’s jeans do nothing to disguise his erection. Sam bites his lip and watches as they’re yanked down, his brother’s hard cock springing free. 

“Dean,” he pleads, feeling the sigils on him throbbing along with his body. The magic can feel that excitement, and it’s desperate to make Sam do what it demands. 

“Easy,” Dean soothes, taking Sam’s hands and helping him sit up. They end up standing face to face. Sam can’t help looking down at their hard cocks just inches apart, and Dean moves one of Sam’s hands, cupping it around himself. 

Sam wraps his fingers around his brother’s cock and grips tight, relishing the pleasant gasp that draws out of Dean. 

“That’s all for you, Sammy,” Dean pants, letting Sam feel him for a moment. Dean is bigger than he would’ve guessed, cut just like Sam is, and feels hot and heavy in his hand. There’s already a bead of precome shining at the head, rubbing wet onto Sam’s fingers. The sigils burn with desire.

“I want it,” Sam urges. He wants to say more, but Dean cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips meet for the first time, and Dean tilts his head, parting his lips. Sam opens up to him, letting his brother’s tongue slide deep into his mouth. The kiss is sending throbs straight to Sam’s cock, and he can feel Dean’s twitching in his hand, so he knows the feeling is mutual. 

“Mm,” Dean manages against his lips, drawing back just enough to plunge back into another hard, wet kiss. The sigils are pulsing on Sam almost painfully. They can feel how close they are to getting what they want. 

“Mm!” Sam shudders, pulling back from the kiss and gasping into Dean’s shoulder as he feels fingers probing between his cheeks. Dean firmly pulls him back near enough to kiss again, licking into his mouth, tasting like whiskey and Sam’s secret dreams. Sam’s feeling almost lightheaded now, but doesn’t fight it. God, he wants this.

There’s warm slippery wetness on Dean’s fingers. He kisses Sam slow and deep, sliding two fingers in and out of his ass. Sam shakes, whimpering against his lips. He’s not sure he can stay standing up for this much longer. He lets go of Dean’s cock, fisting his and Dean’s together and starting to jerk them off.

“Shit,” Dean pants, breaking the kiss finally. “St-stop… Gotta… For the spell…” 

Sam understands what he’s saying, but it’s so fucking hard to let go instead of trying to make Dean come. Make them both come. 

“Do it,” he begs, biting back a moan as Dean pushes a third finger up into him. Sam leans his head on his brother’s shoulder and holds onto his waist, shivering. Their cocks brush against each other, and his hips buck a little, but he forces himself to stop.

“Gonna take good care of you,” Dean promises gently, gripping his hip. He plunges his fingers up enough to make Sam gasp, brushing against a spot that makes him see stars. That’s amazing, but the stretch hurts.

“Nnnn,” Sam moans painfully against Dean’s shoulder, the sigils burning bright.

“I know,” Dean croons, stopping with his fingers deep inside and nuzzling against the side of Sam’s neck. “It’s gonna be okay, but you’ve gotta open your legs for me. It’ll feel better soon, I promise.” 

Sam moves to holding onto Dean’s shoulders, stepping to stand with his legs further apart. He feels completely vulnerable like this, but Dean won’t hurt him. He trusts Dean. 

His brother starts to kiss his neck slowly again, holding Sam’s hip tight and sliding his fingers deeply in and out. He’s hitting Sam’s prostate again, and Sam almost feels light-headed.

“Please,” he begs, unsure whether he’s asking for more or for Dean to stop. It’s so much.

“That’s right, that’s it, Sammy,” Dean praises over Sam’s moans, spreading him open more with one hand and continuing to finger him. “I think you’re ready for more. You want more?”

“Please, Dean, please,” Sam almost sobs. Dean’s laugh is a shaking against his chest, and Sam immediately misses the fingers when they slide out of him.

“You want it bad, huh? C’mere.”

Sam bites his lip as Dean helps him turn around and bend over the bed. The sigils hurt, his ass kind of hurts, but he’s so turned on he doesn’t even care. He feels Dean run a hand slowly down his back to rest just above his hips and arches into it a little.

“Just relax,” Dean soothes, stroking the head of his cock down between Sam’s cheeks. Sam shivers, but tries his best to follow the order. The stretch of something so big sliding inside of him stings at first, and he gasps into the bedsheets, clutching at them. Dean’s other hand moves to grip his hip tightly as he draws back, then plunges down deeper than before.

“Ahh!” Sam moans, arching on the bed. Dean presses firmly on the small of his back to get him to lay down again. His other hand is still holding Sam’s hip tight as he leans over him, pushing in deeper and deeper until Sam can feel him bottom out. 

“Ohh,” Dean pants, leaning forward over him. “You’re so tight. Fuck.” 

“Nngh…” Sam’s trembling, and can’t really make himself speak to reply. He can feel his brother’s chest against his back, hips fitted tightly against his own. His ass throbs, and it’s instinct to push out the cock buried in it, but he tries to relax still. He’s relieved that Dean isn’t moving yet, because that might be too much.

“Won’t hurt you,” Dean promises tenderly near his ear, pressing warm kisses along the side of his neck. “It’s okay, Sammy, I’ve got you.”

Sam focuses on his brother’s voice and relaxes as much as he can. Pain or no pain, his cock is still rock hard. He’s scared Dean will move, but he wants Dean to move, too.

“I-I’m okay,” he manages to say, scooting his arms to be folded in front of him. Resting his head on them, he tells Dean shakily, “T-trust you.”

Dean responds by stroking his palms over Sam’s shoulders and neck, cradling under his chin as he starts to move. It keeps Sam’s head raised and his body lined up straight for Dean to plunge deep in and out. 

“Ohh,” Sam gasps, letting his mouth fall open and his eyes roll back, “Ohh! _Ohh!_ ”

“Fuck yes,” Dean groans, laying across his brother’s back and gripping the tops of his shoulders. He bursts into deep, rapid thrusts downward. It’s a bouncing motion, and he’s fitted so perfectly against Sam’s body that Sam couldn’t move away even if he wanted to. 

“Ahh! Ahh! Ohh!” Sam moans into the sheets, his knees shaking as he keeps himself bent over the bed. Dean’s kissing and sucking at the side of his neck, fucking harder now that Sam sounds like he’s having fun. It’s a deep, intense feeling, and Sam can’t decide if he wants to beg for it to end or to lose himself in it and just enjoy. 

“Ngh! Nn! Good boy,” Dean gasps in his ear, slamming in and out of him. Sam can hear himself, and the sounds he’s making are frantic animal sounds.

“Dean,” he manages, half-sobbing, “Uhh! Yes!” 

Dean slows the pace suddenly, giving him a chance to catch his breath. He’s still thrusting deep and steady, curled around Sam so tight there is no pulling away. 

“Want you to come for me,” Dean growls in his ear. Sam shivers. His cock has been dragged back and forth through the bedsheets this whole time, thrust desperately into the edge of the bed while Dean thrusts into him. Now, as Dean reaches around him and grips it, it’s so sensitive that Sam cries out. 

“S’okay,” Dean pants, starting to jerk him off. His hand is slick with lube, and it feels like torturous heaven as he plunges into Sam from behind, letting Sam hump into his hand at the same time. “C’mon, let it all go. Come for me.”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Sam moans, shuddering as Dean bursts into fast, hard thrusts again. The cock plunging in and out of his ass matches rhythm with his own ramming in and out of Dean’s grasp. Sam doesn’t last long that way, burying his face in his folded arms to muffle his cries as he tips over the edge and comes in Dean’s hand. He can’t stop humping afterward, spilling and squirting all over Dean’s fingers and moaning helplessly into the sheets. 

“Good boy…oh…! Th-that’s my good boy,” Dean croons in his ear, voice shaky as he gets near his own edge. Sam crumples the sheets in his hands and arches into his brother’s thrusts, anticipating the moment when he’ll come. The sigils burn on him like brands, but they can’t want it more than Sam does. Dean grabs at his shoulders and groans low against the side of his neck, shooting off deep inside of him.

“Ohh…!” Sam moans at that, moving a shaking hand up to grip over Dean’s on his shoulder. Dean slides in and out of him a few times more, thick come gushing out around his cock. The sigils are falling off of Sam onto the bed, useless glimmering bits that mix with the mess they’ve made of the sheets.

Sam slumps to the bed, completely spent. Dean stays curled heavily over him for awhile afterward, still buried in his ass, and holds him, kissing his neck. 

“You were so good, Sammy,” he praises, petting at Sam’s hair. Sam turns his head further to the side to try to see Dean, still catching his breath. 

“You… You saved me,” he manages, sounding blissed out even to himself. He is. Dean just rode him good. Who knows how long either of them would’ve avoided the idea unless this stupid spell situation came up?

Dean kisses Sam’s ear and rests his head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

“Said I’d do anything for ya. Even you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my contribution to the grand old Fuck Or Die fanfic tradition! I blame Omgbubblesomg for making me associate this with Wincest first and foremost, sooo this fic is dedicated to you, Bubbles. I've also had this outlined for almost a year and just finally got around to writing it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it -- I'm trying to improve my smut-writing skills, and I'm still pretty new to writing it. This is also my first time writing Top!Dean and Bottom!Sam Wincest that I can recall... I can definitely roll with that, with Dean's protective streak. Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
